


Sabatoge

by SlabicFont



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marking, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlabicFont/pseuds/SlabicFont
Summary: Blue caught orange spying on a double kill, it didn't end the way he expected it to end and orange had definitely gotten much more than she had bargained for------------------------------I know terrible Summary but this is my first time so be gentle
Relationships: blue/orange, imposter/crewmate - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Sabatoge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I appreciate some constructive criticism and as you may guess halfway through I got writer block so don't mind me if it feels a little rushed halfway through!! Enjoy :D

Blue had just infiltrated another crew ship along with his partner lime. It had been a while since he and lime had been in the same ship. He stole a glance at lime as lime was leaving electrical, leaving him alone with orange. He didn't pay any attention to orange as he faked the wires. 

All he wanted to do was "finish" all his fake tasks, tell the crewmates he'd done his tasks, gain their trust and go on a killing spree. Plus, while he was faking tasks Lime can get some kills for him so there was no fault in his plans either way. 

Maybe if blue had payed more attention to his surroundings instead of trying to fake as many tasks as possible he would've noticed that orange had been following blue from afar, watching him very closely. Meaning, orange had seen blue fake every single task on the ship. 

Orange had been following blue ever since orange had laid her eyes on him. Orange would never admit this to herself but, as cliche as it sounds, she immediately had a small crush on blue when he growled at her. She didn't know why she was attracted to him, but his cold demeanor was something she found very attractive. The growl he emitted just made her squirm and a pool of heat rushed to her cheeks causing her to immediately back away from him before she does something embarrassing. 

After reading some files on blue she realized that something just wasnt right. There was not even a single information about blue other than the fact that he's 37. ( 'holy shit he's old' she muttered realizing he's 14 years older than her ). Unlike everyone else who had at least their real name and their background and expertise. 

She had been following blue after the first kill, when blue had defended lime after lime had killed yellow infront of blue. She knew that both lime and blue were the imposters, yet she couldn't bring herself to warn the other crewmates. She doesn't think that blue and lime suspected her of knowing about their identity, but it was only a matter of time before one of them kills her. 

During the first kill blue had noticed that orange saw both of them kill, so he double backed and reported the body. They both had an alibi. And everyone, albeit somewhat hesitantly, agreed that blue and lime was probably not the imposter. 

During the meeting blue had expected orange to call bullshit on their statements yet he was surprised to find out that she had kept quite, only spoke when spoken to. 

Ever since that first kill blue had paid more attention to his surroundings. He noticed that orange had been following him for quite a while, so he called sabatoge on the lights. He was slowly walking towards medbay, He could hear her panicked footsteps behind him as she tried to not lose track of him. 

He kept walking towards medbay as he reached the hallway to medbay two crewmates, black and pink slightly bumped into him before quickly heading towards electrical. When he entered medbay he immediately stopped, causing orange to crash onto him. 

She quickly back tracked, trying to run away. Blue closed the doors on her. Muffled noises came out her as she tried to communicate through her helmet. Blue tilted his head, indicating that he couldn't understand her. 

Orange fumbled with the straps on her helmet before she got it off successfully. Her shoulder length red hair falling onto her shoulders, she could feel her pale face heat up as she realized how ridiculous she must've looked. She looked away from him before speaking " uh heh- hi this is kinda awkward isn't it? Heh heh..." 

Silence.. 

"Not much of a talker are you Hah?" She could feel his eyes bore into her. 'Can he say something!! God this is embarrassing'. 

Even more silence... 

She stole a glance at him. He was completely still, he doesn't look like hes breathing either. Did she do something wrong? Did she say something wrong. The way he's just staring at her is slowly making her squirm under him, she felt weak and overpowered by him, she felt like a caged animal under his gaze, if her face wasn't red before it was certainly red by now. She played with her fingers. She never noticed how tall he was, she could barely reach his chest, she never felt so small before. She gathered all her courage and mumbled  
"Blue are you...alright?". 

When orange had took off her helmet he hadn't expected her to be so... delicious. Everything about her was perfect, the way she kept fumbling with her fingers, the ways she stood, the way her face slowly got red, her messy hair flowing all over her shoulders. He couldn't take his eyes off of her lips, god he wanted to kiss her so bad.  
They way she looked at him with those gorgeous green eyes and those adorable freckles. He could see how her face wrinkled when she frowned. She looked like she was trying to solve a puzzle and holy fuck was that adorable. 

"Blue are you...alright?" 

Something snapped in him when she spoke his name, her voice was so angelic he wanted to mark her right then and there. He pinned her against the door and his venomous tentacles wrapped around her neck almost immediately, catching orange off guard she tried screamed, emphasis on tried, she couldn't, because blue had covered her mouth with his hands as he began to prepare her for marking. 

Then, at the worst moment the door opened. He covered up half hazardly as a meeting was called the moment the door opened. The lights were still off meaning that even if someone was around their area both blue and orange wouldn't be in their line of vision. Blue left orange all alone with her thoughts. 

Orange couldn't believe what had just happened, she felt dizzy, her knees felt so weak she could barely stand and she was so happy, she couldn't stop herself from smiling like a goof. She couldn't hold it anymore and she began to giggle all love struck like a stupid school girl. 

She fixed up her helmet and went onto the meeting, suddenly she was met with black slamming his fist on the table and spewing bullshit and accusing people left and right. She could already feel a headache coming as everyone started cursing at black to shut up while pink tried to calm everyone. She looked over at blue catching him staring at her. She could almost feel how desperately he wanted to be alone with her. She could see the hunger and lust in his eyes.

She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Next thing she knows she'll be begging blue to stop touching her, begging him to leave her alone sobbing onto his chest as she desperately clings onto blue's back as lime just sits there holding her down.

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm finally done! That was tiring- and I wanted to finish this as soon as possible since I'm insecure about my writing sooo I would appreciate some criticism and compliments thank you!


End file.
